


Camp Café

by CatEmpire



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Arguements, Cafe AU, David owns a café, F/M, Fights, Gen, References because I can, Slight OOC, Threats, Violence, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEmpire/pseuds/CatEmpire
Summary: The cast now works in a café! Watch as antics, arguments, fights, and more happen!





	1. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a simple day at the café. Things get out of hand when Preston gets a bit too angry.

“This sucks. This sucks so fucking much.”

This is the first thought that went through Max’s mind as he donned his apron, put on his outfit, and collected his mugs.

He was working at Campbell Café, a poorly run café  
made by the infamous Cameron Campbell, hoping to make a quick buck or two. The reason Max was here was so that he could support his parents, as his parents had run low on money, spending most of it on their ‘special needs’, also known as drugs and alcohol.

Max then went to the main area of the café, wanting to get some coffee to prepare himself for the day ahead. He knew the schedule by heart now, having worked here for a few weeks. All the waiters woke up around 7:30 AM to prepare their drinks and gathered their plates. Max simply served coffee and espressos. Waitresses were woken up at 7:00 to bake and make snacks such as cupcakes and poached eggs. The café would open at 8:30 AM and close at 10:00 PM, with an hour given to the staff to go do whatever they wanted before settling for the day.

Max walked over to his friends, Neil and Nikki to chat about random stuff and try to get some juicy gossip from them about before the day started.

“So, how much money are you two making?” Max said between sips of his coffee. “We’re making the same as you, 6 dollars per day, sometimes more if Gwen’s feeling pitiful, sometimes less if Campbell’s feeling greedy.” Neil said, a bored look on his face. “I thought we had salaries though?” Max asked. “We do, but you know how Campbell is.”

“So Nikki, you’ve got any kind of gossip?” “Not really. All I’ve got is that Harrison pulled out a puppy to impress a customer and it scratched him.” she replied, half-asleep. “You guys have it better than me. I have to get up super early to make stupid food and stuff.” she mumbled. Max groaned, wishing he was anywhere but here. “This is boring as hell. Neil, when does the café open?

Suddenly, David, the owner of the café, popped out of nowhere. “Right now!” This scared the shit out of the trio, with Neil and Nikki giving a little scream while Max almost had a heart attack from sheer surprise. “Jesus, David! Ever heard of privacy?!” yelled Max. “Sorry about that Max, but it’s 8:25 and I need everyone to be ready.” With that being said, David strolled back to his office.

Max cursed under his breath and went behind the counter with Preston, who looked energetic and ready for the day. In contrast, Max still was grumpy and was fighting off drowsiness.

“Oh pretty boy, why don’t you have your coffee ready?” Preston growled, his eyes giving Max the death stare. “First of all, don’t call me ‘pretty boy.’ Second of all, why are you so pissed today? Third of all, I thought Dolph made the coffee last night.”

“Fuck you, I’m older and more mature than you, so I can call you whatever I like! The reason I’m so pissed today is because that Dolph never made your coffee! The cunt left with Nerris to go hunt down Sasquatch or something just as bullshit!”

“God, why do you care so much about my coffee? It’s not like you’re my boss or whatever. Also, I’m pretty sure that I’m more mature than you, so fuck off with that embarrassing nickname.”

Max’s question was answered when three men walked in and went straight to the counter.

“Hello there, what would you like today?”

“Me and my friends here would like some coffee with breakfast pizza.”

“Alright then, please head over to one of the tables. And please, take this bell and ring it if you need me.”

Preston may have well been staring lasers into Max’s face, for that’s how angry he was at him. “You get your little Indian ass back to your room and make some coffee right this instant. And grab some pizza while your on it,” Preston whispered angrily.

“But who makes breakfast pizza? You're the one who usually go gets it, not me.” Max retorted.

“Nerris is the one who makes it. Go to her and get some.”

That froze Max in his tracks. He would never admit it outloud, but the boy was starting to develop a crush on her. He could only to talk to Nerris for so long before a faint blush would appear on his face.

“Is there a problem with that?” Preston barked. This snapped Max out of his trance and stuttered “Of course n-not!” With that, Max set off for Nerris’ room.

As Nerris shared her room with Ered, it was understandably decorated with posters of bikers, pictures of motorcycles with some Dungeons and Dragons mixed into it. Max walked up to the door and knocked on it, secretly hoping that Nerris would answer.

Ten seconds and a yawn later, Max received a response.

“Who comes to Nerris The Cute’s domain?”

“It’s me, Max. I need some breakfast pizza for our customers.”

“Oh, ok then. Come right in.”

Max marveled at the sight of the room. It was the same size as the others, but what made it amazing was the sheer amount of stuff that was inside it. A skateboard, computer, working stove, oven and microwave, an entire DD set, and a few boxes of cookies were just some of the things inside it.

“Holy fuck, how do you have so much stuff in here?” Max was shocked, for his room only contained his coffee machine and mug and David’s phone. Nerris simply grinned at the sight. “Most of it is Ered’s stuff. I own all the DD stuff.” Max then noticed that Ered was no way to be found.

“Speaking of Ered, where is she?”

“Oh, she left this morning to go to a skateboarder meeting. She told me I could use whatever I found in here. Also speaking, aren’t you here for some breakfast pizza?”

Once again, this snapped Max out of whatever lovestruck trance he was in. “Oh right! Do you have them?”

“Of course, lemme go get them. Let’s see here, aha! Here they are. Now, how much do you need?” Nerris pulled out a tray of five breakfast pizzas, baked to perfection.

“Just three.” “Alright then, here you go.”

“Thanks Nerris, you’re the bes- oh shit, I have to make some coffee! See you later!” Max shouted as he ran to his room with the pizza.

10:00 PM

It was the end of the day. Max was outside with Nikki and Neil chatting about the day, his face unusually happy and bright. “And I kid you not, the room was filled with all kinds of things from Ered’s and Nerris’ homes.”

Neil gave a smirk and replied “Were you happy that your payout was doubled or was it because you got to go talk to your love interest?”.

Max’s smile dropped as quickly as it appeared and it was replaced with a surprised look. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Oh please, it doesn’t take a genius to know that you’re crushing on her. Anyone with eyes knows that this was your wish for days now.”

Nikki, based on her looks, decided that this was enough love talk and interrupted Max and Neil’s conversation. “Enough Nerris talk, lets talk about your day.”.

“Normal, to say the least. Only thing worth noting was that Preston was being a real bitch boy today.”

“Oh, he’s still fuming over that thing?”, Neil questioned, his face being both surprised and entertained.

“What thing? Dolph forgetting to make coffee for today?”

“Where the hell did you get that from? Reason is because Nerris and Dolph spilled cold water all over his hair and fucking up his bun. He said something about beating up those two for it last night.”

Just as Neil said that, a high pitched scream shot through the café with several grunts following it.

“OH GOD, IT’S NERRIS! I’M COMING FOR YOU!”, Max screamed. Within a few seconds he was already running towards the area of those sounds.

“P-Preston, please I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spill that much!”

“You completely ruined my hair! Now I’m gonna ruin you!”

Preston was currently fighting to break out of Gwen’s hands that were confining him to her body, while Ered was also confining Nerris to her body in protection.

“Preston, knock it off. You know this isn’t cool!”

“You have nothing in this, Ered! I’m going to show that little cunt how it feels to have something ruined!”

Preston then bit Gwen’s hand, causing her to give way and drop Preston. He walked over to the small girl, pulling out a pen and brandishing it threateningly.

“Oh woe betide me, whatcha gonna do with a pen, draw all over her?” Ered sneered.

“What does it look like? I’m gonna stab-“ Just as Preston was about to finish that sentence Max ran into him at full speed, knocking him to the ground.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER, YOU MONSTER!”, Max screamed at the boy. He looked like he was ready to kill Preston and kill anyone that interfered.

“Jesus Christ Max, what do you have to do with this? Just let me give the girl what she deserves and I’ll be on my way.”

“Alright, that’s enough! Preston, I’ll take you to David’s office. Max, get off of Preston.” Gwen got herself up and was holding Preston in a chokehold. She walked down the hallway to David’s office while Max was on the floor, looking up at Nerris.

Ered let out a sigh of relief and put Nerris down. “Thanks little bro, I owe you one.”, she said with a smile. “I’m going to our room. Nerris, you coming?”

“Thanks Ered, but I think I’m gonna stay here. I have something to say to Max.”

As Ered went back to her room, Nerris gave Max a big hug and a kiss on the cheeks. “Thank you so much, Max! You saved me!”

“It’s what I do, besides I couldn’t have some dick like Preston stab you,”. Max had a blush on his face but he didn’t care. He was with the girl of his dreams and nobody was here to witness it.

“You know, has anyone said that you’re cute in that outfit?” 

“Preston called me ‘pretty boy’, but as a pet name, so that doesn’t count.”

“Well, I think you’re pretty.” 

Max didn’t even try to argue with that. He was relaxed and at peace for once. Might as well enjoy it.

He was starting to like ‘pretty boy’ as a name.


	2. That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ered is acting strange. Nikki is determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell, due to school, I’m not gonna upload chapters as often.

It was a normal day at the Campbell Café. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the staff were wide awake and chatting about the day.

Max, as usual, was beside Neil and Nikki and was enjoying his coffee. “Man, this is bullshit. We work all day from morning to night and don’t even earn ten dollars.”

Neil yawned and mumbled “This is Campbell we’re talking about. Are you really surprised?”

Max cursed under his breath grumbled “Fucking café. I swear Campbell has a grudge against us ever since I tricked him into confessing his crimes. We haven’t gotten a break since then.”

Just as Max said that, Ered walked past them, a pumpkin spice latte in her hands.

Max eyed the drink and went directly in front of Ered. A pumpkin spice was a very popular drink and this café didn’t serve any.

“Hey Ered! Where did you get that drink?”

“Max please, I really don’t wanna deal with you.”

“Just tell me where you got that and I’ll be on my way.”

Ered groaned. She couldn’t believe out of all the days, this was the one she had to respond to the little rebel. “I got it from a friend. Now back off!”

The teen staggered back to her room, almost tripping over Space Kid, who was drinking water out of his mug. This made her curse at Space Kid, calling him a motherfucker.

“Damn, what’s got her so angry?” Max was surprised at this, for he had never seen Ered actually curse at someone.

“She’s almost as angry as you are,” Neil remarked.

“Do I call Space Kid a motherfucker?”

“On a bad morning, when you haven’t had your coffee yet, yeah.”

Nikki was genuinely interested in this and said “Mabye it’s a mystery. Ered has almost never lost her cool before.”

Max, however, had different ideas. “Nikki, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. There’s nothing ‘mysterious’ about this.”

“Well I think there is. I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.” With that, Nikki sped off to wherever she was planning to go to.

Nikki really had no clue where she needed to go. She just needed to now why Ered was the new rebel today.

She stumbled upon the door to Ered’s room and put her ear on the door. It sounded like someone was on the phone, with whoever it was being very pissed off.

“IT’S NOT ABOUT BEING POLITE! It’s about respecting my roommate! Do you think tearing up her costume is appropriate? What’s wrong with your friends?”

Silence followed, and then a series of quick, mumbled words followed.

“Fine, we can discuss this later. But you better have a reasonable explanation for this.”

“This is strange. Ered’s never this angry.” Nikki then got an idea. “Maybe Nerris knows something.”

Nerris and Dolph were hanging out in his room, with Dolph showing Nerris his new piece.

“She is marvelous und beautiful! A true queen sculptured from marble!” Dolph’s newest piece was Ered riding on a ramp in all of her glory.

“Yeah, I agree. Although it looks like the hair is a bit too light in color.” Nerris was sitting on a chair and was stuffing her face with chips from the attic.

Just as Dolph was about to say something else, Nikki arrived, her being out of breath from running all over the place.

“Guys help me, this is important,” Nikki said in between pants. She was determined to find out the cause of Ered’s strange behavior.

“Vhat is the problem, Nikki?”

“Why’s Ered acting weird?”

“Could you explain?”

“She’s acting like Max now. She cursed at Space Kid and is now grumpy all the time. I think she said something about the Flower Scouts too.”

“Wait, she’s still angry about that?” Nerris got up from the chair and looked the girl straight in the eye. “What did she say?”

“Something about last night and respecting you.”

“Oh, now I remember! It’s not a big deal.” Nerris let out a chuckle and continued her chips.

“Tell me about it. I need to know about this!”

“If you wish to...”

_It was the night of the fashion show. After it ended, the gang, as usual, were tired and ready to go back to their rooms. Except for Nerris and Ered, who signed up for knitting and sewing lessons._

_“Do we really have to do this? I’m really tired.” Nerris wasn’t so sure on this, especially with these girls._

_“Come on, it’ll be fun. Besides, you can go to the café once your finished or if you’re too tired.”_

_The two girls decided on sewing and got to work. Ered decided on a pair of mittens while Nerris made something a bit more...advanced._

_“OMG, what the hell is that?” Sasha looked as if Nerris just brought in a wild animal into the stage._

_“It’s a mage outfit. It gives me plus 5 in mana.” The girl looked at Ered and said “What do you think?”_

_“Dudette, that is amazing! How did you make it that fast?”_

_“Well I beg to differ. You chose the ugliest shade of green. But hey, an ugly costume for an ugly girl.” Sasha grabbed the outfit and eyed it._

_“You shut up. Say anything more, and I’ll rip out your throat.” Ered was surprisingly protective of her roommate and took a step closer to the dipshit._

_“Tabii, come on. We’ve got an outfit to redesign.” With that, the two went behind the curtain._

_“Wait. What does she mean by ‘redesign’?” Nerris didn’t like the sound of that._

_Just then, the duo reappeared from the curtains, a crudely made skirt with the ripped fabric taped on and a bow around it._

_The three stood in shock while the other two grinned at them._

_“So, what do you think of this biker girl?”_

_As expected, the teen was pissed. She walked over to Sasha and grabbed her by the shoulders._

_“What the-put me down!_

_“You little cunt. What the hell is your problem?”_

_Erin was mortified by her friends actions and tapped Nerris on the shoulder._

_“Shit, stop this before this gets out of hand!”_

_She nodded and went by her roommate, who was shaking Sasha and cursing at her._

_“Ered, this isn’t a big deal. Please put her down.”_

_“She ruined your costume! She’s gonna get what she deserves.”_

_“It’s not that well made. I can make another one back at our room. Just put her down.”_

_Ered sighed and put Sasha down. Sasha, extremely angry by the fact that one of her enemies got the best of her, pointed her finger at the two and shouted “GET OUT!”_

_That said, the two walked out of the theater._

“And that’s the story. Kinda anticlimactic, if you ask me.” Dolph and Nikki stared at her with surprise.

“But vhat is important! The girl destroyed vhat costume!”

“Yeah. It’s weird that you put it down that easily.”

Nerris shrugged and replied “I was tired. I didn’t want something else to worry about that night.”

“Well, see you guys in a couple of hours. I’ve got some cupcakes to bake.” With that, Nikki sped off for her room.

_4:00 PM_

The unlikely trio were in Dolph’s room again, chatting about their experiences and consuming snacks.

“You’ve shoulda seen Preston’s face when he messed up that order. He nearly fainted.” Nikki was eating some cupcakes, for she had baked too many and David told her she could eat the extras.

“Well, Harrison pulled out an entire order out of his hat. Everyone got up and clapped and he got a tip.” Nerris was jealous of the magician, although she told no one about it.

As Dolph had nothing to say, the three sat in a peaceful silence.

Nikki decided that ten minutes was enough and spoke up.

“This is boring. Anyone wanna get out and steal some Flower Scout cookies?”

“But shouldn’t we change into our other clothes before coming?” Nerris saw what these girls could do. She didn’t want to get on their bad side.

“Aw, don’t worry. Won’t take long anyway.” With that being said, Nikki whistled and before long, a bird came flying through the window.

“Is vhat yours, Nikki?” Dolph was amazed by the fact that his friend had a pet bird. He always wanted one, but his father dismissed it as unmanly.

“Yeah, I named him Timothy after me and Neil escaped from those Flower Scouts. Can’t keep him inside though.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Grab my legs and off we go!” The two obliged and grabbed Nikki’s legs.

“Away, Timothy! To the Flower Scouts!”

_The Flower Scouts_

The three arrived directly at the front of the area where Nikki and Neil bust out from. The hawk perched itself on Nikki’s shoulder.

“So, this is the place where we can get those cookies?”

“Yup. I can smell them. Let’s go get them.” The three entered the building...and were met by Ered and Erin having a conversation.

“Ack! Oh, it’s you three.” Ered turned over to Erin, who was recovering from shock. “Don’t worry. I know these three. Wassup Nikki?”

“Ered, do you know her?”

“I do. In fact, I was a Flower Scout myself. Kinda surprised you didn’t connect the dots earlier.”

“How was it? Was it fun for you?”

“It was fun for awhile, but then it started getting boring. Doing the same thing for weeks is not how I wanted to spend my time.”

“Did you have any friends?”

“Only Erin here. Those other two hated me for being ‘unladylike’. Rest of them were nicer but always kept an eye on me.”

Erin chimed in and added “Once, she was forced to get a haircut and dye her hair green. She cried about it for twenty minutes and refused to speak to anyone for a week. Anyway, what are you here for?”

This froze the trio. Any chance for free cookies were gone now.

Nerris was the first one to speak up. “We were, uh, going to buy your cookies.” The two plastered a smile on their faces to support this claim.

“Ok then. Each box of cookies are five dollars each.”

Ered, however, pulled out thirty-five dollars out of a jacket pocket and handed it over to Erin.

“Cookies are on me. We’ll take the lemon ones.”

“Alright, here’s your cookies and a bag to carry them in. Now get out before anyone finds you four here.”

“I’m going back. You three should too.” Nikki looked her friends, then Ered, and smiled.

“Actually, we’re going by hawk. Come with us.” The bird readied itself to fly back to the café.

“Are you sure your bird can handle me?”

“Don’t worry, he’s pretty strong.”

Ered latched onto Dolph’s legs and braces herself for the ride.

“Alright, take us back to the café!” With that, the bird, along with the four, burst through the roof.

_Campbell Café_

The four arrived at back at Dolph’s room, worn out by today’s adventure. They were enjoying the cookies when Max and Neil came into the room.

“Finally! Where were you people? You just missed the best competition ever!” Max was intrigued with the cookies and the fact that Ered was back.

Nikki giggled and strolled over to Max. “We were out on an adventure, silly. We met Ered by the way.”

“But where did you get those cookies? Those are Flower Scout cookies!”

“We bought them. They’re not that expensive.”

A few seconds later, the sound of someone violently puking rang out. This alerted Neil immediately.

“Aw shit, Preston is puking all over the floor. We better go before he covers every table with vomit.” Max and Neil then went out to grab the mops and bucket of water.

“So, what’s this?” Ered was pointing to the piece Dolph had made.

“Oh, vhat is you! You are magnificent und beautiful!”

“You... made this for me?”

“Of course, you are friend to us, so I make art of you!”

For a moment, it seemed that the teenager was going to shed a tear, but she instead embraced all three in a hug.

“Thank you. You three are the best. Especially you Nerris.”

“Aw, don’t thank me. I’m just your roommate.”

“To be honest, I see you as a little sister of sorts. I kinda feel it’s my job to protect you.”

“I also see you as an older sister.”

“As exciting as today was, I’m even more excited about tomorrow.”

Nerris had to agree, today was exciting.


	3. Hiatus (temporary)

As school has came around for me, I’m not updating as much as I would like to. This fic will be put on a hiatus, as I am working on another work. When it’s done, I will resume progress on this.


End file.
